Γη Και Φωτια Earth And Fire
by Anna Marcelli Palmer
Summary: Greek story, strange and poetic. A love cursed to never be, as he lives in the future and she in the present. The only time they met erased from history. But is that the only way? Every night I will lay awake, and I dream of an absolution...


**Second fanfic in greek, hurray! People, write yours too, it's fun^^**

**Here we go...It is a Silvamy, based on the idea of a love that will never be, as he lives in the future and she in the present. Silver lives in the future, and only met Amy as he visited their era to prevent his world from being destroyed, mistaking Sonic as the "Iblis Trigger". But as we all know, this never happened, as Elise erased these memories. But what if they don't want to forget? Love is strong, LOL!**

* * *

**Γη Και Φωτιά**

Τα χρώματα της ίριδας αναδεύονται μαγικά μεταξύ τους σε έναν ξέφρενο χορό, καθώς η απόκοσμη πύρινη σφαίρα με το επίγειο όνομα ήλιος βυθίζεται στη θάλασσα μετά από μια φαντασμαγορική αλληλουχία οπτικών εφέ, βάφοντας τον ορίζοντα με αιμα. Ενας απαλός άνεμος κάνει τα λουλούδια να ταλαντευτούν παιχνιδιάρικα και αβέβαια στο χάδι του, σφυρίζοντας εύθυμα. Πάνω στο ονειρόστρωτο χαλί της καταπράσινης πλαγιάς, δύο σκιές απλώνουν μαγικά την συνεχώς αναθεωρούμενη μορφή τους, συνοδευόμενες από γέλια και ψιθύρους.

Τρέχοντας πίσω της, με ταχύτητα επί σκοπού χαμηλή, ωστε να έχει την απόλαυση να την κυνηγήσει λίγο περισσότερο, ο Σίλβερ βύθισε την ολότητα της ψυχής του στον ήχο του γέλιου της. Τα μαλλιά της τινάχτηκαν με χάρη στο πλάι, καθώς το πρόσωπό της, το αγαπημένο, πολυεπιθυμημένο εκείνο πρόσωπο, γυρίζει για μια απειροελάχιστη στιγμή και συναντά το δικό του. Η φωνή της, ζωντανή, αληθινή, βελούδο που τυλίγει τα όνειρά του, φτάνει στ' αυτιά του, μουσική που διαστρεβλώθηκε εκαφρά σπό το βουητό του ανέμου "Δε θα με πιάσεις!"

Τα χείλη του τραβιούνται σε ένα δειλό χαμόγελο, αυξάνει ταχυτητα και την ακολουθεί, ευτυχισμένος για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, στον αβέβαιο, καταλυτικό δρόμο της. Αφήνει τον εαυτό του να παρασυρθεί στα βήματα της κοπέλας, ζώντας τη στιγμή, φυλάγοντάς την σα θησαύρό, να γεμίζει μεθυστικά τις αισθήσεις του. Σαν να μην υπάρχει άυριο. Και δεν υπάρχει αύριο. Δεν υπάρχει τώρα, και το ξέρουν και οι δυό τους, αλλά κανείς δε μιλάει, παρά συμβιβάζονται και οι δύο στις όμορφες στιγμές τους, σε έναν άλλο κόσμο, γιατί αυτή είναι η καταδίκη τους. Γιατί είναι καλύτερα έτσι.

Αιφνιδιαστικά, απρόσμενα, εκείνη σταματά, αφήνει τον εαυτό της να σωριαστεί στο γρασίδι. Τα χρώματα της άνοιξης πλέχτηκαν με τα μαλλιά της, στεφανώνοντας το χαμόγελό της. Απλώνοντας τα μέλη της τεμπέλικα, τα χέρια της χαιδεύουν το πράσινο, η μορφή της τραντάζεται παιχνιδιάρικα από τα χάχανα. Τα μάτια της, πράσινα, ικανά να κάνουν ολη την πλαγιά να σκοτεινιάσει, κουρνιάζοντας ντροπιασμένη για το χρώμα της, ακολουθούν τις κινήσεις του.

Οι λεξεις είναι φτωχές, ανεπαρκείς, τραγικά επίγειες, θα χαλάσουν τη στιγμή αν ακουστούν. Δεν είναι ανάγκη οι δύο λεξεις να ακουστούν, όχι τώρα, γιατί και οι δύο τις ξέρουν, τις αφήνουν να ακροπατήσουν αβέβαια στα χείλη, αλλά δεν τις προφέρουν, όπως ποτέ δεν κάνουν. Γονατίζει απο πάνω της, φυλακίζοντας τους εύθραστους, φθυσικούς καρπούς της στα χέρια του. Τα μάτια τους αρραβωνιάζονται, χρυσό πάνω σε πράσινο, γή και φωτιά, και ο κόσμος εξαφανίζεται γύρω τους. Ανάσες κόβονται. Καρδιες συγχρονίζονται, κατρακυλώντας πρόθυμα στον γκρεμό ενός ανεκπλήρωτου έρωτα. Μορφές λουσμένες στο εκτυφλωτικό πυρρόξανθο φως του ήλιου που βασιλεύει, κλείνουν αργά το κενό ανάμεσά τους, και ο ορίζοντας, σιωπηλος μάρτυρας, τις παρακολουθεί να γίνονται ένα σε μια αγκαλιά που λεει περισσότερα απ' όσα οι ανθρώπινοι φθόγγοι.

Χείλη ενώνονται για μια στιγμή, σταματώντας το χρόνο. Έπειτα χωρίζουν απρόθυμα, αφήνοντας τα λεπτά να κυλήσουν πάλι, και ο διάπυρος όυράνιος δίσκος αφήνεται ελεύθερος να παντρευτεί τον ωκεανό. Σκοτάδι απλώνεται πανω από τον μικρό τους κόσμο. Ο χρόνος τους τελειώνει, αλλα δεν διαμαρτύρεται κανείς, γιατί ξέρουν πως είναι αντίθετα στους νόμους της φύσης που μοιράζονται αυτές τις στιγμές. Δεν θα υπάρξει άλλη φορά.

Ο Σίλβερ το ξέρει. Την κρατάει στα χέρια του ασφυκτικά, προστατευτικά θαρρείς και πασχίζει να την διατηρήσει κοντά του. Ξαφνικά καταριέται τον ήλιο που δύει. Μίσος πλημμυρίζει τα σωθικά του για τον όποιο τους κοιτά από εκεί πάνω. Το κορίτσι βυθίζεται στα χέρια του, βρίσκοντας φωλιά στη ζεστασιά της αγκαλιάς του.

Ξαφνικά εκείνος νιώθει το σώμα της να τρέμει κατω από το άγγιγμά του. Ανάσες επιταχύνουν, χάνοντας το ρυθμό τους. Κοφτές, υπόκωφες κραυγές πνίγονται, βυθισμένο καθώς είναι το πρόσωπό της στο λαιμό του. Τα δάχτυλά του βρίσκουν ανήσυχα το πρόσωπό της, ανασηκώνοντάς το ωσπου τα βλεμματά τους συναντιούνται και πάλι. Τα χέρια του ψηλαφήζουν απαλά την κόκκινη γραμμή που ήρθε ξαφνικά να στεφανώσει τα μάτια της, σαν εφιαλτης. Ένα ζεστό, αλμυρό υγρό αγγίζει το δέρμα του, και ο αντίχειράς του το σκουπίζει αυτόματα από το μαγουλό της. Δάκρυα. Και τι δεν θα έδινε για να τα πάρει από τα μάτια της.

Οι λέξεις διαμαρτύρονται, μαίνονται εξοργισμένες, ζητούν έξοδο. Πρέπει να την αφήσει να ξέρει. Ακόμα και αν ξέρει πως δεν θα θυμάται τίποτα από όλα αυτά μόλις έρθει το πρωί. Εκείνη το αισθάνεται μια έκρηξη γίνεται μεσα στην καρδιά της, σκορπίζοντας στα σωθικά της μια αναζωογονητική ζεστασιά.

Τα χείλη του ανοίγουν, οι φθόγγοι έτοιμοι να βγουν, να ηχήσουν, πιο ισχυροί και ανεκτίμητοι κι από τη μεγαλύτερη αλήθεια. Η εξομολόγηση όμως θα μείνει για πάντα ατελειωτη. Γιατί το σκοτάδι τους αγκαλιάζει, χωρίζοντάς τους βάναυσα. Ένα όνειρο έχει μόλις τελειώσει, μαζί μ' αυτό μια ιστορία, όμοια με χιλιάδες όμοιες της στην απεραντοσύνη της ιστορίας, που κανείς δεν άκουσε. Ο χρόνος τους πάγωσε για πάντα, με την εικόνα ενός ζευγαριού που άγγιξε κάτι που ποτέ δεν θα μπορέσει να έχει να προβάλλεται θλιβερά στην αιωνιότητα, σαν τη φθαρμένη φωτογραφία στο συρτάρι, που κανείς δεν θυμήθηκε, και ούτε θα θυμηθεί, τώρα πια.

* * *

_Η Ειμι ξύπνησε, όπως πάντα, στο διαμέρισμά της, στην Στέισιον Σκουέαρ. Μια αχτιδα του λυκαυγούς είχε ξεφύγει από τις πτυχές της κουρτίνας και την τυφλωσε. Τα χείλη της είχαν μουδιάσει από μια απροσδιόριστη, γλυκόπικρη γεύση. Νοσταλγική και υπέροχη. Τα μάτια της υγρά. Είχε κλάψει. Γιατί όμως; Η ζωη της ήταν ευχάριστη, είχε τους φίλους της και τις τρελές περιπέτειές τους, κάποιον να την βοηθήσει σε ό,τι της συνέβαινε._

_Κι όμως, κάθε πρωινό την έβρισκε να αιμορραγεί από μια αόρατη πληγή. Κάτι της έλειπε. Ένα κομμάτι από πάνω της. Μια απώλεια αβάσταχτη, της οποίας η ανάμνηση έμοιαζε να σβήνει κάθε πρωί._

_Τα πόδια της, γυμνά, ήχησαν μακαβρια στη σιγή του σύμπαντος καθώς περπατούσε πάνω το μάρμαρο του πατώματος. Χέρια τράβηξαν την κουρτίνα στο πλάι, χαμόγελο πλάτυνε, μάτια ετοιμάστηκαν να υποδεχτούν τη νέα μερα..._

_...και ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς._

_Ο πύρινος δίσκος συνέχισε ακατάδεχτα τον δρόμο του προς την κορυφή. Η ζωή συνεχιστηκε, παντου, πάντα. Τα όνειρα σταμάτησαν, ποτέ όμως δεν ξέχασε το χρυσαφί χρώμα που έχει ο ήλιος όταν χάνεται στον ορίζοντα, όπως και δύο μάτια που διαπέρασαν τα δικά της, σε μια άλλη εποχή, σε μια αλλη ζωή, σε μια αλλη διάσταση._

* * *

_Από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο έβλεπε το πράσινο της πλαγιας. Κάτι ξύπνησε μέσα του, ταράζοντάς τον. Μια υπόσχεση που δεν είχε τηρηθεί, μια λέξη που δεν είχε ειπωθεί. Κι όμως, η απλή ζωή του ήταν τόσο ανέφελη τώρα πια. Ήταν παράλογο, αλλά το συναίσθημα παρέμενε εκεί, περιμένοντας κάτι που δεν έγινε. Ένα κομμάτι του από κάπου αλλού, καταδικασμενο να γεννηθεί σε άλλη εποχή._

_Το όνομά της άστραψε στο μυαλό του σε μια στιγμή κοσμικής τρέλας. "Σ'αγαπώ" ψιθύρισε στο κενό. _

_Ποτέ πια δεν ξύπνησε με υγρά ματια, ποτέ πια δεν ένιωσε άδειος. Γιατί, χωρίς να μπορεί να το εξηγήσει, ήξερε πως ό,τι κι αν ήταν αυτό που είχε αφήσει στη μέση, είχε εκπληρωθεί._

**-FIN-**

**Thanks for reading this crazy romance/angst. Even if you understand a line of this fic, review. This story would be written in english, but Littlevampwitch asked me to write another fic in greek, so here it is! My first Silvamy and second greek story. **

**Hope you enjoyed, guys!**

_** Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution! **_

_**(Dreams Of An Absolution, Crush 40)  
**_


End file.
